Perfect Stranger
by marinakomtrikru
Summary: Clarke trabaja en un puesto de café en una estación de metro, y cada día ve a una chica que se acerca a comprar su desayuno. Clarke pierde hasta la capacidad de respirar frente a ella, y ni siquiera sabe su nombre. Clexa, One Shot.


Trabajar en un pequeño puesto de café en la estación de metro de Waterloo no era, ni mucho menos, lo que más me gustaba hacer del mundo. Tener que madrugar cada día para servir cafés a la gente que corría cada mañana para llegar a su puesto de trabajo no había estado nunca en mis planes, pero cuando me di cuenta de que era la única forma con la que podía costearme mis estudios de bellas artes, no me lo pensé dos veces.

Lo cierto es que al principio resultaba tan monótono y aburrido que todo lo que hacía era ya por pura inercia. Poner cafés expresos, americanos, con leche, capuccino; acompañarlos de un croissant o de un donuts. Todo movimiento que realizaba era ya prácticamente automático, como lo era también la sonrisa forzada que ponía a cada cliente que se acercaba.

Hasta que apareció ella.

El primer día no tuve muy claro si había sido real o simplemente una proyección de mi mente para hacer de esa soporífera mañana algo más bonito. Pero cuando empezaron a pasar los días y aquella chica de ojos verdes como la selva seguía viniendo a por su café americano y su rollito de canela, supe que simplemente tenía suerte.

Suerte de poder contemplarla cada mañana, porque a partir de aquel primer día, me levantaba con más ánimos, más ganas, aunque sólo fuera para verla durante unos segundos, en los que me pedía educadamente su café y su pieza de bollería. Yo se lo tendía amablemente, intentando ocultar el temblor que recorría mi cuerpo sólo por ser yo la que ocupase su campo de visión. Ella siempre se despedía con una sonrisa procedente de sus carnosos labios. Una sonrisa que hacía que mis piernas fallaran. Una sonrisa que deseaba que sólo me dedicara a mí.

Pero yo no era más que la chica del café a la que visitaba a las 8:15 cada mañana, imagino que antes de coger el metro para dirigirse a su trabajo, enfundada siempre en unos pantalones negros, una camisa que solía variar según el día, y una cazadora de cuero que la hacía aún más atractiva.

Siempre me preguntaba si sería yo la única persona que se sentía así al observarla. Y la respuesta automática que se repetía en mi cabeza siempre era la misma: obviamente, no.

Nada más había que verla, estaba segura de que podría eclipsar hasta la estrella que más brillase. Podía jurar que jamás había visto nada tan perfecto en mi vida.

Y lo más curioso, yo jamás me había sentido atraída por ninguna mujer.

Pero supuse que cuando ves a alguien que simplemente irradia ese aura, lo impensable se hace real, y allí estaba yo, esperando cada mañana impaciente a que llegase ella a regalarme esa sonrisa, que hacía de cada día uno especial.

Pasaron varias semanas, o tal vez algún mes que otro, la verdad es que aquella chica me hacía perder totalmente la noción del tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de que siempre pedía lo mismo y siempre llegaba a mí a la misma hora, así que decidí tener el detalle con ella de tenerlo siempre preparado.

Su sonrisa se volvió más preciosa si cabe por mi gesto, y yo no podía sentirme más feliz de que así fuera. Era una completa tontería, pero yo lo hacía como si no hubiera cosa más importante en mi vida que la de servir aquel café y aquel rollito de canela y que aquella chica lo disfrutara antes de empezar su jornada.

Y en eso consistían mis días, por la mañana aguardaba a que apareciese, y por la tarde, en medio de mis clases en la universidad, esperaba que fuese el día siguiente tan sólo para verla una vez más.

Mis amigas lo notaron y enseguida quisieron sonsacarme toda la información que fuera posible.

 _-Venga, Clarke. Esa cara no es de que no exista nadie - Me dijo una insistente Octavia._

 _-Eso, suelta ya quien es el afortunado - Inquirió Raven y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada - ¿Por qué te ríes?_

 _-Porque me encanta cómo dais por hecho que es un chico - Tras esa frase, mis dos amigas se miraron la una a la otra sin saber muy bien qué decir, con la cara de sorpresa que imaginé que pondrían._

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que estás pillada de una tía? - Los ojos de Raven se abrieron como platos._

 _-No, no estoy pillada de nadie, es sólo... - Solté un gran suspiro._

 _-¿Qué? - Preguntaron impacientes a la vez y consiguieron arrancarme otra risilla._

 _-Simplemente es una chica que va cada mañana al café, ¿vale?. No sé nada de ella._

 _-¿Ni cómo se llama? - Preguntó Octavia._

 _-Ni eso, simplemente es... Dios, es tan guapa...- Sabía que tal vez mis amigas me tomaran como una loca pero tenía que soltarlo, que sacar dentro de mí esa sensación que aquella chica provocaba dentro de mí._

 _-¿Cómo es? - Se interesó Raven._

 _-¿Físicamente, te refieres? -Mi amiga asintió y yo volví a suspirar al traer a mi recuerdo su perfecta imagen -Es castaña, con unos ojos verdes que dios... jamás había visto unos iguales. Tiene unos labios preciosos y por no hablar de su sonrisa. Tendríais que verla, de verdad..._

 _-Clarke, tienes que preguntarle cómo se llama - Sentenció Raven._

 _-¿Qué? Ni de broma._

 _-Vamos, Clarke, si mírate cómo hablas de ella - Intervino Octavia esta vez._

 _-No puedo, no sabría cómo hablarle. Si incluso me cuesta decirle cuánto tiene que pagar cada día._

 _-¿Vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a la que podría ser la madre de tus hijos? - Preguntó Raven._

 _-Esa chica es demasiado para mí._

 _-Muy bien, pero tal vez me pase yo por tu café un día y te la robe, avisada quedas - Dijo una última vez antes de cambiar de tema._

Y parece que tal vez el universo escuchó lo que Raven y Octavia me habían pedido, porque no pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que octuve mi respuesta.

Era otra mañana, igual que todas las demás. El reloj marcaba las 8:14 y yo ya tenía el rollito de canela y el café preparados cuando la vi a lo lejos acercarse y el pulso en mi muñeca comenzó a acelerarse.

Un simple gesto como el de andar parecía tan perfecto en ella, el pelo se ondeaba sobre sus hombros y cuando estuvo a escasos metros de mí, conectó sus ojos con los míos y en su rostro se comenzó a dibujar la más perfecta de las sonrisas.

Enseguida me giré y cogí el café y la bolsita que estaban detrás de mí en la encimera y se los tendí. Ella los cogió, provocando que sus dedos rozasen los míos y que la electricidad me recorriese de arriba abajo por tan sólo ese segundo de contacto con ella.

-Gracias - Me dijo, ensanchando todavía más su sonrisa.

Yo asentí y se la devolví, incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Cuando parecía que se alejaba para coger su metro, se volvió hasta el mostrador y, mirándome con una intensidad que me oprimió el pecho, dijo aquella palabra que parecía música para mis oídos.

-Lexa.

No sé qué cara de idiota debí poner pero ella comenzó a reír ligeramente con un sonido que me hizo desear no oír nada más por el resto de mis días.

-Mi nombre, es Lexa - Dijo antes de darse la vuelta, regalándome una última sonrisa, acompañada otra vez de una profunda mirada que no supe descifrar.

Esa palabra se repitió en mi cabeza durante las siguientes 24 horas sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su nombre.

 _Lexa, Lexa, Lexa..._

Conforme más lo decía, más me gustaba. Me preguntaba si realmente se llamaba así o tal vez fuera un diminutivo de Alexandra.

Fuere como fuere, era un nombre con fuerza, un nombre precioso que la representaba a la perfección.

Me quedé pensando también el por qué había decidido decirme su nombre. Yo no era nada especial y tal vez, simplemente se había dando cuenta de que era una simple tonta que suspiraba por ella cada mañana y quiso ser amable presentándose.

Pensé que eso tal vez explicaría el hecho de por qué no me había preguntado por mi nombre, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que encima de mi pecho izquierdo lucía una chapita con él en mayúsculas, así que supuse que lo habría leído, teoría que pude confirmar al día siguiente.

Una vez más, yo la esperaba con su desayuno preparado y ella se acercó, con su inconfundible sonrisa, aunque esta vez parecía incluso más brillante que todos los días anteriores.

-Buenos días, Clarke - Dijo sin más, y al instante, mi nombre en su boca se convirtió en mi sonido favorito.

-Buenos días, Lexa - Balbuceé como pude, intentando que mis nervios no se notaran demasiado. Me di la vuelta para poder pasarle su café y su rollito mientras ella dejaba el dinero encima del mostrador.

-Tengo 26.

-Veint.. veintitrés - Dije sin saber con certeza si eso era lo que ella esperaba pero supuse que sí cuando me sonrió una vez más.

-Que tengas un buen día - Dijo cogiendo su desayuno y dándose la vuelta.

Me eché hacia atrás, apoyando mis brazos en la encimera, cerré los ojos y suspiré fuertemente. Lo que no esperaba cuando los abrí era encontrarme a los suyos, ya a unos metros de distancia, clavados en mí, sonriendo como si fuera yo la que era preciosa y no ella.

No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo y tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo, simplemente ese día me dediqué a disfrutar, reproduciendo aquel momento en mi cabeza.

Lo único que quería era que llegase el día siguiente, para volver a verla.

Pero aquello no ocurrió. Estuve mirando cada cinco segundos el reloj hasta que fueron las 8:35. Lexa nunca se retrasaba y supe que no iba a venir.

Era absurdo que algo como aquello me pudiera afectar de tal manera pero el día fue bastante decaído y ni siquiera tuve ganas de prestar atención a las clases.

Los tres días siguientes fueron exactamente igual. Yo preparaba su desayuno y ella no lo recogía. Me pregunté si tal vez había sido demasiado estúpida cuando me vio suspirando tras nuestra "conversación", y quise que la tierra me tragase.

La había espantado y ahora no tenía ninguna oportunidad de pedirle perdón.

Pero después de cuatro días sin ver aquel rostro que para mí era lo más perfecto que jamás había visto, apareció nuevamente a las 8.15 con su radiante sonrisa, provocando que las malditas mariposas apareciesen en mi estómago.

Se acercó y yo preparé su desayuno, ya que ese día no lo había hecho, pensando que una vez más, no aparecería.

-Buenos días, Clarke - Me iba a volver loca como siguiera pronunciando mi nombre de esa forma - Una pena que hayas perdido esa costumbre.

-Buenos días, Lexa - Dije mientras intentaba que no me temblase las manos para alcanzar el rollito con las pinzas de dentro de la vitrina - Pensaba que ya no volverías más.

-He estado fuera - Dijo rápidamente. ¿Por qué me daba explicaciones? - ¿Tú también me has echado de menos? - ¿También? ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Bu.. bueno - No sabía ni idea de qué tenía que decir - Me había acostumbrado a verte cada mañana, supongo.

Su sonrisa se volvió tímida y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos haciéndome temblar una vez más.

-Hasta mañana, Clarke.

No fui capaz de responder a su despedida, y me encontré agarrando de forma fuerte la encimera, intentando encontrar algún tipo de sujeción a la tierra.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica de la que apenas sabía el nombre y la edad me hiciera sentir de esa forma?

Cuando ya pensaba que no volvería a verla hasta el día siguiente, se giró una vez más hacia mí.

-¿Qué te gusta de aquí?

-¿Cómo? - No estaba muy segura de haberla entendido bien.

-De aquí - Señaló el mostrador.

-Me encantan los croissants de mantequilla, están deliciosos - Ni yo misma pude entender cómo dije eso de forma tan natural.

-¿Me pones uno? - Asentí y cogí las pinzas para ponerlo en una bolsa - ¿Y cuál es tu bebida favorita?

-El chocolate caliente, sin duda - No entendía por qué me estaba preguntando eso, pero yo contestaba, porque incluso aquella conversación tan vanal ya se había convertido en el mejor momento del día.

-Ponme un chocolate caliente, pues - Obedecí y ella sacó su dinero y yo dejé su pedido encima del mostrador - Oh, no, es para ti. Disfrútalo - Dejó el dinero y se fue, regalándome otra sonrisa.

El día se hizo más largo de lo normal, pero el recuerdo de su voz y su sonrisa lo hacía más ameno.

Como siempre, cuando el reloj señaló que eran las 14:00h, cerré el puesto y cogí mis cosas para dirigirme a mi casa, donde estaría hasta las 17:00h, cuando comenzaban las clases.

Me dirigí hasta la salida este de la estación de Waterloo cuando sentí una mano suave cogiéndome por el brazo.

Ni en mil millones de años hubiese podido adivinar que aquella mano pertenecía a la chica que ocupaba mis pensamientos cada segundo.

-Hola, Clarke - Dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ho.. hola, Lexa - Realmente parecía tonta, pero no podía pensar con claridad cuando ahora la tenía sin ningún mostrador de por medio.

-¿Puedo invitarte a comer? - Soltó sin más, y mi corazón dejó de latir. ¿Aquello era un sueño?.

Asentí sin ser capaz de articular palabra y comenzó a andar conmigo a su lado, sin apenas darme cuenta de que había entrelazado nuestras manos.

Anduvimos en silencio hasta un pub que se encontraba a dos calles de la estación y enseguida nos sentamos. No tenía ni idea de cómo comportarme y tampoco estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera real. La tenía sentada frente a mí y no dejaba de sonreírme.

Aquello era mucho más de lo que mi mente podría haber llegado a imaginar.

Pedimos la comida rápidamente y pude observar su mirada sobre mí, poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

-Cuéntame, ¿quién eres? - Preguntó dejándome más confusa, supongo que pudo verlo en mi cara porque enseguida echó a reír con ese sonido celestial y no tuve que preguntarle a qué se refería - Sé que te llamas Clarke, que trabajas en el café de la estación de metro donde tengo que ir cada mañana y que tienes 23 años. Ah, y que tienes los ojos más bonitos que jamás he visto - ¿Se había mirado al espejo alguna vez en su vida? - Pero a parte de eso, nada más.

Supongo que me ruboricé pero ella no me lo echó en cara, así que intenté responder de la forma más natural que pude.

-Estudio bellas artes en King's College, me encanta el rock de los 80, el frío y ver películas los domingos.

-¿Qué país te gustaría visitar? - Preguntó rápidamente, casi sin apenas haberme dado tiempo a terminar mi última respuesta.

-Finlandia - Tras oír mi contestación, su sonrisa se volvió tímida y sus ojos se clavaron en mí incluso con más intensidad, haciendo que una oleada de calidez me recorriera de arriba abajo. -¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté extrañada.

-Me parece curioso que tengamos tantas cosas en común - Dijo mientras dejaban la comida frente a nosotras - Dime, ¿te gustaría que compartiésemos uno de esos domingos?

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad?

-Me encantaría - Dije sin pensarlo, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se acaloraban.

Ella sonrió, y yo sonreí, y comenzamos a devorar nuestros platos, mientras nos dedicábamos miradas y sonrisas que no estaba muy segura de saber descifrar.

-Yo trabajo en un estudio de arquitectura - Dijo de repente - Me encanta el rock de los 80, adoro el frío, y no hay domingo que no vea una película, siempre que sea con palomitas.

-Creo que podré adaptarme - Dije entonces, dejando atrás mi timidez, arráncandole una sonrisa de sorpresa.

Hablamos de mil y una cosas más, como de los grupos que nos gustaban, las películas que habíamos visto, hablamos también de arte y de la casualidad de que el artista favorito de ambas fuera El Bosco.

Terminamos de comer y, en un gesto que me resultó extrañamente familiar, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me condujo hasta la salida.

-¿Dónde vives? - Preguntó una vez fuera del pub.

-A dos manzanas de aquí - Dije sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría.

Nuestras manos entrelazadas y ese perfecto silencio que se había instaurado. Nuestras miradas buscándose a cada dos pasos que dábamos y nuestras sonrisas correspondiéndose.

Como si así fuera como debería haber sido siempre.

-Aquí es - Dije parándome frente a mi portal.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo mañana también? - Preguntó con algo de duda en su voz.

-Me encantaría - Se rió y acarició mi mejilla suavemente, provocándome un escalofrío.

-Has dicho eso demasiadas veces hoy.

-Es la verdad - Dije sonrojándome.

-Entonces... ¿mañana te veo?

-Sí, hasta mañana, Lexa.

-Hasta mañana, Clarke.

Nos miramos y nuestras sonrisas conectaron una última vez antes de darme la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero volví a sentir esa piel suave aferrándose a mi muñeca, haciéndome que me girara.

Me encontré a Lexa mirándome con una intensidad superior a cualquier mirada que me hubiese dirigido antes.

No sé cuántos segundos pasaron hasta que acortó la distancia entre nosotras y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Un beso que no sabía cuántas veces había anhelado y que jamás habría esperado.

Un beso suave, gentil, puro, velado de un deseo y un amor que jamás antes había podido sentir.

Se separó lentamente de mí, como si no tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo, volviendo a conectar el bosque que eran sus ojos con los míos.

-Cada día desde la primera vez que te vi he querido hacer esto, Clarke. No sé qué has hecho conmigo, pero no consigo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y se aferraron a su cuello, atrayéndola hacia mí para volver a besar aquellos labios que en esos últimos segundos se habían convertido en el único modo de respirar correctamente.

Me separé de ella apenas dos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Quieres subir conmigo?

-Me encantaría.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste este one shot que se me ha ocurrido, me encantan las historias breves e intensas así que quería escribir yo también la mía.**

 **Un saludo.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


End file.
